Reality Or Dreams?
by CeleseDevil and her sis
Summary: Written by CeleseDevil. This contains Spoilers!! I warned you!! My first poetry one on Chuu-oh and Dakii..sort of sad. I suck at summaries.


Houshin Engi  
  
All the ones I knew...  
The ones I trusted...  
They all tell me of a truth that exists as false to what I, myself wants to  
believe...  
I realise I turn from reality that I find as dreams...  
Only dreams...  
The dreams I see is the reality...  
The reality I want to believe...  
The ones I believe,  
End as just my fantasies.  
  
The days I have with my Dakki are beautiful, as like her looks which beat  
any others:.  
Dakki, kind as her soft hair. The glassy eyes tell me what she believes and  
what I also do. That is the truth. Her eyes tell of nothing but the truth.  
To me, what I want.  
  
I lived with her. I loved her.  
Living together in our palace, her and myself. The two sisters too, who are  
now, I guess also mine own sisters as well.  
Other then Dakki, I loved Kyouhi, I also did KouShi. The love I gave to  
them, I find and found were not as strong as the power I put to Dakki. I  
could slap KouShi, I could order Kyouhi. I find and found KouShi could slap  
myself. Kyouhi would order me, as both did.  
Dakki, I couldn:t slap, nor order. Was it through my love or her power? Her  
power...her power `over` me?  
Do not listen to that trickster Fox!  
Heika, you are put under her temptation. Do not you understand?  
Not you look with those eyes that dream?  
For once, look to reality, Heika!  
For your own good.  
She controls you!  
What you see,  
See with your dignity, and what you think justice,  
That, which comes not of!  
Now is when you see all but true!  
Stay with that weak, stubborn will. Naught will you ever know, even, of the  
hate you love, the truth which is, in your dreams.  
The dreams that you have put to sleep!  
  
Never will I forget that talk, the talk I had with Bunchuu. The talk I, as  
soon as I was alone, wanted to throw to the side, to rip if it were a  
physical object. The words he spoke, I never wanted them but I later  
noticed that I was practicing what he had just told, told that I did. `twas  
all true...  
  
Though what he said, of what I did, was indeed true. The so called truth of  
his of Dakki, was not! That, that, those things he told of Dakki, right in  
front of her face, all that irritated me. Made my rage high, rise like  
waves! Fierce, anger, strong, indignancy...most out of all, Bunchuu  
heightened my flame of fear...  
  
She, I once caught her with my two sons, born via a different wife, Kyouhi.  
Kyouhi had been sent up to the houshindai as people call it, already been  
released of this cruel, unknown world. My two sons, both I had taken back  
from KouHiko.  
  
I had been walking through the palace hallways, to where I had placed the  
twos` rooms and when I arrived there, the door was left ajar. I could look  
in with no one to see me.  
There, through that gold frame of a doorway a picture lay. Filling the  
whole of my field of eye range. The painting spread throughout my body  
first of disbelief. Then the colour of warmth was mixed within, eventually  
taking over the layer of disbelief.  
I found I could only show my feelings by smiling. I could not stop, it  
was...overwhelming.  
To see Dakki sitting in the room, next to the window with drawn curtains,  
letting in a shower of winter sunlight colouring her red hair orange. She  
sat calmly not showing any overdone reactions toward my sons of playfulness  
or disappointment.  
The older one of my two princes stood a few paces away from the beauty  
doll, hesitance in his actions. The still innocent, younger brother was  
timidly placed next to him, looking over toward Dakki with an expression  
between confusion and happiness, trying to decide.  
Dakki talked in whispers to the two, making small hand gestures from where  
she sat on the floor.  
The six-year-old prince finally gave in, making a face as though almost  
crying and walked toward the other side of the room. As he neared Dakki,  
she lifted her arms and took his hand and pulled him gently down next to  
her, sliding him up on her bare knees.  
The red of Dakki`s hair fell to join the pool of blue, creating a brilliant  
fountain, both long and thick, cascading over Inkou`s face, hiding his  
closed eyes.  
My older son, still watched from where he stood before, his face showing  
the slightest tinge of longing.  
This was the only mother they had left. I noticed, no I knew what my small  
son felt, he could not resist. He has no strong heart, he wanted to go near  
to his mother, now only Dakki is left to be the replacement. To be someone  
who let you hug them and who embraced you back. Though there was no way  
that he, or his brother had a chance of trusting this mother she was the  
only one left.  
The prince still standing couldn`t go. He thought of the consequences. He  
also thought of the pain later, I could tell through his face. If he  
started to love again, if he ended up loving this third wife of mine he  
knew he would have a chance of fighting her, a chance of falling to her  
enemy. There also could be a chance of her dying, like KouShi, and their  
mother of all, Kyouhi. Their loved mother.  
I still had a smile spread over my face, I felt guilt for this smile. The  
smile that I still wore though I also was aware of the pain that may be the  
ending. My wish was to get both my sons back, back to our soldiers. Back in  
the walls of Yin. I have done so, though I have, there is no means to think  
they will stay forever though I might hope they would.  
Dakki had her head bent, the white face right near my sons`, her sons`. The  
skin looked as though they touched. She was whispering softly to him, he  
was talking to her. She held him tight to her side, petting his head, then  
she looked up again.  
My older son tensed as soon as Dakki lifted her soft head. Stopped  
breathing for a fleeting moment then he also was defeated and softened the  
expression.  
Dakki only had to look with the motherly eyes she had to take Inkou rushing  
like he were to die if he didn`t go to her side.  
Dakki gave a small laugh, closing her eyes and hugged him down next to her  
on the other side from his younger brother. A small `oide` was all she  
said as her arm wrapped :round his back and squeezed it to her thin  
shoulder, then the three snuggled in together, laughing, crying, talking,  
doing nothing...I did not think it mattered to the family in the portrait.  
All that did matter was that they were together and could understand...  
Later on when I thought back to that scene, I ended up with confusion. Why  
did I first have the feeling of `disbelief`?  
  
That Dakki I saw then was not a trickster Fox as a lot of my :tami: say she  
is.  
Try as they might to convince me, I could not listen. After seeing the  
mother I did.  
  
When I turn back, I see the war grounds with both my sons lain dead in the  
center. No more mother do I see, as no more sons I have.  
As I, myself was slain down by the trusty soldier Bu-oh I lost myself. I  
had nothing, I first thought as I was to be killed. I had no son to leave  
anything to, I had nothing to give. Kyouhi, also KouShi I thought I was to  
once I died as they had but I did not want to. I found I was afraid of  
seeing them after the little I gave them. They would not want to see this  
form of a hopeless King either. I felt like a begger on the street,  
preparing to starve to the death after all is gone. Then I saw through all  
the white and black one existence, just one. Dakki...  
I loved her...I really did. I found even if she `did` control me, even if  
she was using me I did not mind. Even if she did not give love to me, I  
gave all of mine to her...  
I wanted to live with her, wanted to see her, wanted to touch her...but  
couldn`t. I would never see her body, face, mind or heart again.  
Later I found I would not even see her when she died, for she never  
did...She was to live forever...  
Forever as mother...  
Mother Nature...  
  
I found her kindness reaching me as I died. As I died I took that  
strand, feeling that she, she had stayed next to me. She had supported me.  
Dakki had lived to give me at least one thing to take and to still have as  
a begger to the heavens above...  
  
Disclaimer:  
I don`t own Houshin or any of it:s characters. They are all Fujisaki Ryu`s  
work.  
I usually write this at the beginning also with a `please ENJOY!!!!!!!!`  
after it but I thought that would break the mood and so on so I decided I  
shouldn`t ^-^.  
Please leave+  
Comments here if you want to. If you like it, hate it, love it, want to  
slaughter it to bits just :anything; okay? Please?  
Just please leave somethi-I-I-I-I-I-ing. I I I`ll hug you for it!!! If I  
could and...maybe that bit stopped all you wonderful readers to not leave  
anything but oh well just please anything I don:t mind, just anything maybe  
you get the point now.  
And one last thing,  
THANK YOU ALL YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
